english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (426 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (411 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (355 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (335 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (332 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (311 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (308 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (306 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (298 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (291 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (279 VA titles) (British) #Sam Riegel (276 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (276 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (274 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (270 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (246 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (231 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (225 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (217 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (216 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (205 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (205 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (192 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (186 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (178 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (176 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (170 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (168 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (167 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (165 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (165 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (164 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (159 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kyle Hebert (156 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (155 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (150 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (149 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (149 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (144 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (143 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (137 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (135 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (134 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (130 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (130 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (128 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (128 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (127 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (127 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (126 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (124 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (124 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (121 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (121 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (120 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (120 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (119 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (119 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (119 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (117 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (117 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (114 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (113 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (113 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (111 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (110 VA titles) (American) † #Richard Epcar (110 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (108 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (108 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (108 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (107 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (107 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (106 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (104 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (103 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (102 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (101 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (101 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (100 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (99 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (99 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (98 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (98 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (96 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (95 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (94 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (94 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (92 VA titles) (British) #Michael McConnohie (92 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (92 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (91 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (90 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (89 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (88 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (88 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (88 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (87 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (87 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (87 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (87 VA titles) (American)